Rencontre unique
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Heero fais une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie et ses croyances... Petit one-shot ecrit par une auteur en gros manque de calin ! Hétéro et lemon...


**Nom** : Rencontre unique

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose, en manque de câlin…

**Genre** : Euh… One-shot, surnaturel (comme l'indique le titre), court, lemon hétéro… Sérieux ? Je pense ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais j'arrive à avoir un peu Heero à travers mes fics !!! Héhéhéh ! par contre, Ayama est à moi…

**Bonne lecture !!**

§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§

Heero se réveilla brusquement, en ne sentant plus le sol froid et dur de sa cellule. Il se redressa sur ses gardes. Où était-il ? Il regarda autour de lui… Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, éclairé uniquement par des bougies. Il était sur un grand lit, 2 places, confortable, fait avec des draps de soies noires et une couverture rouge, chaudes et douces, (Les couvertures qui gratte, c'est l'horreur !!! #parle d'expérience#) avec des jolis montants en fer ouvragés formant des arabesques, au pied et à la tête du lit. (Mes description est pas trop pourri ???') Il descendit du lit et avança un peu dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne… Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ??

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici, Heero…

Il se retourna d'un bond, à cette voix sensuelle et chaude, en cherchant instinctivement son arme, que les soldats lui avait prit… Il vit une femme assise dans la position du lotus, sur le lit. Une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noir, avec un regard sombre et mystérieux… Elle portait une robe rouge courte à bretelle, qui la mettait particulièrement bien en valeur… Heero se ficha une claque mentalement en se rendant compte qu'il la matait. Il se reprit et se mit sur la défensive. Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ??

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ??

Elle sourit un petit peu avant de lui répondre.

- Je m'appelle Ayama. Tu es chez moi… Et sache que je te connais très bien pour t'avoir longtemps observé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il ne montra son trouble sur son visage.

- Pourquoi et comment m'avez-vous amené ici ?

Elle semblait se moquer éperdument de son regard menaçant.

- Comment ? Mais de la façon la plus simple qui soit…

Elle lui sourit avant de disparaître sous ses yeux. Il se retourna de tout les cotés, plus que surpris…

- Où êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous fait ça ??

Un rire retentit dans la pièce, mais toujours personne de visible.

- Montrez-vous !

- Derrière toi…

Il se retourna vivement. Elle était derrière lui et le regardait en souriant…

- Qui êtes-vous ? C'est impossible de disparaître comme ça !

- Pour un humain, oui… Mais pour un démon, il n'y a rien de plus simple.

Et POF, elle re-disparu… Il la chercha à nouveau. Un démon ?? Impossible… Oz devait l'avoir drogué et il était en train de délirer…

- Non, tu ne délires pas… C'est la réalité.

Il se retourna d'un bond, en la sentant derrière lui… Elle le fixait avec un regard qu'on pouvait de qualifier de démoniaque tellement il était étrange. Il se surprit à avoir peur et à reculer.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Si je t'ai amené à moi, ce n'est pas pour ça.

Il arrêta de reculer et tenta de calmer sa peur, sans la montrer… Même si elle devait sûrement la sentir.

- Pourquoi m'avez amené alors ?

- Parce que ça fait longtemps que je t'observe, comme je te l'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure… Et que tu m'intéresse. Alors j'ai profité de ta situation fâcheuse pour te rencontrer, tout en te sortant d'un mauvais pas, en même temps…

Elle avança vers lui et il se mit à reculer vers le lit.

- Tu me plais. J'aime ton courage… Ta beauté rare, sauvage et dangereuse… Ta force… Ton esprit… Ton cœur…

Heero, terrorisé, continua de reculer jusqu'à être coincé contre le lit. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, à la fin ???

- Laissez-moi partir...

- J'ai longtemps cherché d'autres humains comme toi, mais tu es unique en ton genre… Autant par tes forces que par tes faiblesses, tes qualités et tes défauts, ainsi que tout ce qui te qualifie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ???

Il paniquait, malgré qu'il essayait de le cacher… Que pouvait-il faire face à cette situation ?? Il se sentait désarmé… Il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, malgré la peur qui le paralysait presque.

- Ce que je veux ? Mais toi…

Elle était à un centimètre de lui, maintenant… Et il devait s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire du tout face à cette démone, qui semblait très attiré par lui.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Tu es comme une pierre précieuse, au milieu d'un tas de gravier.

Elle le fixa avec un regard brûlant. Il détourna la tête, gêné par ce regard, en plus d'avoir peur… Elle le força à le regarder en plaçant sa main sous son menton. Il essaya d'abord d'éviter ce regard, puis fut irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Elle n'avait pas les yeux noirs, comme il l'avait pensé au début, mais plutôt bleu « nuit sans lune »… Il était tellement prit dans sa contemplation qu'il en oublia sa peur et sa gêne. Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement… Il ne réagit pas, puis trouva ce baiser bon. Il cru apercevoir des étoiles briller dans les yeux bleu nuit de Ayama, avant de fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner à elle. Elle se mit à l'embrasser plus audacieusement, en caressant ses lèvres avec sa langue. Elle se colla à lui, en enlaçant sa taille d'un bras, alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux de l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour la laisser rendre le baiser plus fougueux… Elle laissa ses lèvres et alla lui mordiller l'oreille, sans qu'il veuille rouvrir les yeux. Il sentait une envie monter de tout au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il avait -exilé loin de ses préoccupations. ( ???)

- Monte sur le lit…

Il rouvrit les yeux et obéit. Il s'installa au milieu du lit et la regarda venir vers lui, à quatre pattes, avec un air de tigresse… Il n'avait plus peur du tout, il se sentait bien et même un peu excité. Arrivé près de lui, elle le fit se coucher sur le dos et vint se placer au-dessus de lui, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il répondit au baiser un peu moins timidement que tout à l'heure et osa lui toucher la taille. Avec hésitation, il l'enlaça, alors qu'elle avait laisser ses lèvres pour son cou… Il aimait bien qu'elle lui embrasse le cou, en le léchant avec le bout de la langue… Ca lui faisait d'agréables frissons.

- Hum… J'aime ton odeur…

Elle passa les mains sous son pauvre débardeur vert, qui était dans un triste état et se mit à lui caresser le torse de ses mains douces et exploratrices, avec sensualité. Elle caressa avec passion ses cotes, son ventre, ainsi que le reste de son torse, en remontant tranquillement son débardeur… Il l'aida à lui retirer, en levant les bras et se remit à lui caresser le dos. Elle se mit à lui embrasser le haut du torse avec gourmandise. Il poussa un soupir d'appréciation quand elle s'attarda sur ses tétons… Elle sourit, avant de continuer à descendre ses baisers et léchouilles, sous les caresses dorsales moins timides de Heero. Il se sentait excité et se surprit à oser lui caresser les reins, les hanches et même, un peu les fesses. Elle eut l'air ravie de ces caresses plus osées et regarda Heero en souriant perversement. Quand elle se re-pencha sur son torse, il poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir et surprise mêlés… En effet, elle venait de frôler son membre en lui caressant les cuisses. Elle re-sourit perversement, en lui embrassant avec envie le ventre et continua à descendre plus bas avec la même motivation, (Tu m'étonnes… Comment ne pas être motiv ?? C'est Heero, après tout et il a un physique parfait !! #voudrait être à sa place#) sans arrêter de lui caresser les cuisses. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du spandex, lui aussi dans un triste état et retourna embrasser Heero, en s'allongeant sur lui. Il avait chaud, très chaud… Mais ce n'était pas une chaleur désagréable, mais alors pas du tout. Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux, tout en l'embrassant et fit descendre lentement une de ses mains jusqu'au bas de sa robe… Ne prenant même plus la peine d'essayer de réfléchir au pourquoi-comment-etc, il passa une main hésitante en dessous.

Elle arrêta de l'embrasser et le regarda avec un sourire tentateur.

- Ma robe te gêne ? Enlèves-la moi…

Heero la regarda s'asseoir, en souriant. Il se mit à rougir un peu et se redressa. Il se mit à regarder la robe et Ayama elle-même, avec un air perdu… Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et il osa avancer un peu sa main vers elle. Il la posa sur sa taille et la fit descendre lentement jusqu'à ses hanches. Un peu moins gêné, il avança la deuxième, tout en continuant sa reconnaissance de terrain avec l'autre… Il la posa timidement sur sa taille et la remonta un peu. Il s'arrêta un peu avant sa poitrine et la retira, tout gêné.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais… Tu peux me toucher, je ne me casserais et ne te mordrais pas non plus. En tous cas, pas méchamment…

Elle lui sourit sensuellement avec désir, en retirant sa robe… Heero la regarda, encore gêné par les pensées qu'il lui traversait la tête… Elle portait un soutient-gorge et une culotte sexy et noire, tous les deux, en soie apparemment avec des dentelles et un peu transparent par endroit. Avec ses cheveux libres, comme ça, elle était à croquer. Il la regarda, très gêné. Elle sourit, prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine…

- En effet, c'est de la soie, comme tu peux le constater… Vas-y, oses. Touches-moi !

Il la regarda et s'approcha un peu plus… Il fit timidement descendre sa main vers son ventre et avança l'autre, en la posant sur sa cuisse. Il fit remonter la dernière, jusqu'à ses hanches et sourit en touchant une partie de la petite culotte de Ayama.

- Tu as un beau sourire… Dommage que tu ne souris pas comme ça plus souvent.

Il sourit un peu plus, s'approcha encore un peu et caressa son corps un peu moins timidement. Il remonta une de ses mains vers sa poitrine, son épaule, son cou et son visage… Il caressa un peu ses lèvres et s'approcha. Il la regarda, hésita un peu et s'approcha encore, pour l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa timidement puis avec un peu plus de confiance en lui, il osa mettre un peu de passion dans son baiser. Il lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche et elle lui accorda, en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit… Heero se laissa tomber avec elle et se retrouva sur elle.

Excité par cette proximité, il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement, en caressant ses hanches… Puis, il se pencha sur son cou et l'embrassa un peu maladroitement… Mais ça semblait plaire à Ayama qui lui caressait les cheveux, en soupirant. Encouragé sur sa lancée, Heero continua, un peu plus sûr de lui, en remontant ses mains vers sa taille. Il quitta sa gorge et dirigea ses baisers vers sa poitrine… Il essaya de passer les mains dans son dos pour détacher le soutient-gorge, mais il n'y arriva pas. Ayama courba un peu son dos et il réussit à le défaire, après un combat contre les agraffes. Il lui enleva et commença à lui caresser les seins, un peu intimidé… Mais il réussit à vite passer sa timidité, aidé par Ayama qui lui caressa les fesses avec désir. Il se mit à lui embrasser doucement un des seins, tout en continuant de caresser l'autre… Après quelque baisers, il prit un peu d'assurance et commença à en lécher le bout avec délice. Pendant ce temps, Ayama avait fermé les yeux, en lui caressant les cheveux, le dos, les reins, les hanches ou les fesses, à tour de rôle et selon les possibilités. Heero, ravi de voir à ses réactions qu'il se débrouillait bien, s'attaqua au deuxième. C'est fou ce qu'il était excité, autant par ce qu'elle lui avait fait que par ce que faisait maintenant… Elle poussa un petit soupir déçu quand il arrêta, mais elle oublia sa frustration, quand il descendit ses baisers, encore plus chaud qu'au début, plus bas sur son vente, en caressant ses cuisses et ses hanches. Quand il arriva à la culotte, il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire… Il avait bien envie de l'enlever, mais il était gêné et avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord.

- Continue… Si je te le dirais si je ne suis pas d'accord.

Il la regarda et son sourire acheva de le convaincre. Il suivit donc ses envies et lui retira sa culotte… Mais là encore, il se retrouva tout gêné, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit, à part la dévorer des yeux. Il la regarda et elle lui sourit. Elle se redressa, prit sa main et la mit entre ses cuisses. Il se sentit gêné mais comprit rapidement ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il prit le relais tout seul et continua en l'embrassant, vu qu'elle semblait bien apprécier.

- Tu apprends vite… C'est bien… Hum… Continue comme ça…

Au bout d'un moment, elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un regard brûlant de désir, un peu démoniaque. Elle le repoussa en arrière et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle caressa son membre à travers le spandex et un gémissement lui échappa, malgré lui. Elle sourit, contente et continua… Quand elle sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus, à ses petits gémissements retenus, les faisant ressembler à des couinements, elle arrêta. Elle lui enleva le morceau de tissu gênant et toucha le bout de son membre fièrement dressé, en se penchant sur lui. Elle embrassa Heero et lui sourit…

- Si tu as aimé jusque là, tu vas adoré la suite…

Heero lui fit un sourire très appréciateur… Elle s'empala elle-même sur son membre et il poussa un petit gémissement non retenu, en même temps qu'elle. Elle commença à bouger doucement sur lui, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux ressentir, en lui caressant les hanches. Elle commença à accélérer peu à peu, en approfondissant ses mouvements, avec sensualité… Heero se mit à lui caresser les fesses plus intensément, en s'empêchant de gémir trop fort. Elle donna une brusque accélération, en s'empalant un peu plus sur lui soudainement… Elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, alors que Heero avait laissé échapper un vrai gémissement, pris par surprise. Elle reprit ensuite le rythme précédent, en redonnant des petits coups de reins de ce genre par moment… Heero poussait de vrai gémissements, à chaque fois, ce qui faisait sourire de satisfaction la démone. Elle accéléra de plus en plus, de plus en fort, au fur et à mesure, en gémissant de plus en plus en fonction de la profondeur de pénétration… Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, en fermant les yeux. Heero, prit par le feu de l'action et ne s'occupant de rien d'autres, lui caressait tout le corps avec excitation, en s'attardant longuement sur sa poitrine et ses fesses… Elle ralentit un peu le rythme pour le rendre plus doux et sensuel, alors que la respiration de Heero et celle de Ayama commençait à se faire rapide. Elle se pencha un peu, en caressant le torse de Heero… Elle continua un peu sur ce rythme plus calme, mais pas moins bon et au contraire plus chaud et profond, en embrassant Heero fougueusement, pour se reposer un peu, avant de se redresser. Elle en profita pour prendre un petit appui, pour augmenter son rythme à nouveau et s'empaler un peu plus sur lui. Cette fois encore, Heero n'arriva pas à retenir un gémissement plus fort que les autres, il rouvrit furtivement les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements tellement c'était bon et sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide… En la caressant, il sentait qu'elle avait aussi chaud que lui et que sa respiration était aussi rapide. Elle laissait ses gémissements s'exprimer sans vouloir les retenir… Quand elle passa à un rythme plus fort et que le plaisir devenait vraiment très bon, il ne put retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps. Sentant que Heero allait bientôt craquer, Ayama alterna un peu plus les rythmes rapides et lents pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps, de façon toujours aussi forte et sensuelle. Les gémissements de Ayama se changèrent en petits cris et lui-même n'essaya plus de retenir ses gémissements et ses cris, en approchant de la jouissance. Elle accéléra le rythme une dernière fois, avec une chevauchée torride. Heero, après avoir tenu autant il pouvait et sous le coup d'un très fort plaisir, se libéra en elle, dans un fort cri, en même temps qu'elle…

Elle se laissa retomber sur lui, en sueur et l'embrassa, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle qui s'était considérablement racourci.

- Alors… Tu regrettes que je t'ai sorti de ta cellule miteuse pour t'amener à moi ?

- Iie…

- Tu vois que je ne te veux pas de mal… Je ne te veux que du bien.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et se désempala (#ne savait pas comment dire…'''''#) de lui . Elle s'allongea à coté et Heero vint se mettre sur elle, mort de fatigué (Héhéh !!! lol). Il avait chaud, mais il était bien, mieux que jamais… Il n'avait jamais connu ça et il le regrettait, maintenant. Il en avait raté des choses en refusant d'écouter ses envies. Il s'endormit dans ses bras, la tête posé sur sa poitrine, sans même s'en apercevoir, alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

###

- Heero…

- Hn ??

Heero se redresse vivement, regarda autour de lui et fixa Ayama sur ses gardes… Avant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hai.

Il lui fit un sourire sincère et heureux…

- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

- Hai…

- Je vais te montrer où est la salle de bain… Si tu t'enlèves de moi.

- Hn… Tu ne peux pas disparaître ?

- Si, bien sûr… Mais je n'ai aucune envie de le faire.

Elle le regarda en souriant et Heero se réinstalla sur elle, après une très courte réflexion.

- Tu n'as pas si envie de prendre une douche, on dirait…

Heero sourit, en refermant les yeux. Pour une fois, il voulait faire ce qu'il voulait… Et là, il avait envie de traîner au lit. Ce qui ne semblait déranger aucunement Ayama qui l'enlaça tendrement, à nouveau…

Finalement, Heero ne prit sa douche qu'une heure après. Il revint dans la chambre avec une serviette sur les hanches… Ayama était couché sur le lit et regardait chercher ses habits des yeux.

- Tu cherches les loques que tu portais en arrivant ?

- Hai…

- Je les ai brûlé.

Heero la regarda, surpris…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre, alors ?

- Hum, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça…

Elle se leva tranquillement, lavés et habillés apparemment… Heero ne se demanda même pas comment elle avait fait pour se doucher, en même temps que lui. C'était un démon après tout… Ou alors, il y avait tout simplement une autre salle de bain dans la maison…

- Voyons, qu'est-ce qui t'irais bien ? Hum…

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ou ne cherche même à comprendre, il se retrouva avec un costume digne d'un petit fonctionnaire de bureau, chemise blanche-cravate-pantalon-veste noir…

- Non ! On dirait un fonctionnaire… Peut-être que…

Et hop ! Voilà un Heero habillé à la Tarzan, avec un simple et court petit pagne en peau de bête… (#bave#) Heero lui lança un regard « Non mais ça va pas ?? ». Elle le dévora bien des yeux, avec un sourire pervers… Puis, reprit un air sérieux.

- T'as raison ! Trop léger et pas assez discret…

Troisième changement… Heero portait une chemise de soie noire et un pantalon dans la même matière, mais bleu.

- Hum… A croquer !

Heero se regarda un peu…

- Je préférerais un jean. Je suis pas habitué à porter ce genre de pantalon… Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas très pratique pour l'activité que je fais.

- Pas de problème !

Et le pantalon fut remplacé par un jean bleu, tout beau, tout propre, moulant à souhait. (Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! #bave encore. A mis un bavoir pour être tranquille et éviter de détremper mon T-Shirt#) Elle le regarda en souriant d'un air appréciateur…

- Et voilà, tu es génial comme ça… C'est bon ?

- Hum… Je pourrais avoir une arme, onegai ? Je serais plus rassuré comme ça…

- Une arme ? Est-ce que ça, ça te convient ?

Une arme, comme il les aimait, lui apparu dans la main. Il la vérifia rapidement et s'assura qu'elle était chargé, (J'espère que je viens pas de dire deux fois la même choses lol ') avant la ranger dans son pantalon, en mettant la sécurité.

- Arigato.

- De rien ! Je peux te donner quasiment tout ce que tu veux… En restant dans le raisonnable, bien sûr.

- Je peux… Rentrer chez moi ? Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi, mais…

- Là où sont tes amis ?

- C'est ça.

- Bien sûr… Quand tu voudras.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bien ici, mais…

- Tu as envie de rentrer, je le sais. Tu dois rentrer, de toute façon. Tu as ta vie. Même si elle n'est pas facile, elle vaut la peine d'être vécu… Et ta place n'est pas ici, dans ce monde démoniaque. Même si je le voulais… Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui, félinement et l'embrassa.

- Seulement je suis heureuse d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- Merci de m'avoir aid

Elle lui sourit, en lui caressant les cheveux…

- C'était un plaisir… Si je peux encore t'aider à l'avenir, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Quelque soit le problème, physique, moral ou autre… Et même, si tu veux simplement me voir. Je garderais toujours un œil sur toi…

- … Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous…

- Allons, tu peux me tutoyer, maintenant… Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil coquin, auquel il répondit par un sourire.

- Ok. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te contacter ?

- Il te suffit de m'appeler par mon prénom… Peu importe où tu es, je viendrais…

Heero hocha la tête, toujours souriant.

- Bonne chance pour la suite… Je sais que tu mènes une vie difficile. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi…

- Arigato, Ayama.

- Au revoir, Heero… A bientôt, j'espère et fais attention à toi.

- Sayonara, Ayama.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, doucement, passionnément et longuement… Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce dernier baiser. Soudain, il se sentit légèrement… Bouger, sans pour autant qu'il ait bougé de place. Il ne sentait plus la présence de Ayama et l'ambiance de l'endroit avait changé. Il rouvrit les yeux, lentement, prit d'un léger vertige… Il était devant la maison qui lui servait de planque, avec les autres pilotes. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris… Puis il sourit, en regardant le ciel.

- Arigato, Ayama.

Il se tourna vers la porte et frappa.

**Owari** §°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§.§°§

J'étais en manque de câlin… Alors j'ai été le chercher virtuellement !! #grand sourire# Et j'ai pas été déçu ! Rrrrrrr, Heero !! lol

Reviews, onegai ??

A plus !!


End file.
